Tangisan Seekor KuraKura::
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: kisah yesung dan kura2 nya.. friendship ff! n...n mind to RnR?


**Author: Sacha Luph Changmin **

**Title: Tangisan Seekor Kura-Kura **

**Genre: Angst, Friendship**

**Rate: K**

**Main Cast: Yesung **

**Other Cast: Member SUJU **

* * *

><p>_Ddangkkoma POV_<p>

Dingin.. Sepi.. Tak ada yang mau melihat, atau bahkan sekedar melirik.. Yahh .. Inilah aku.. Seekor kura-kura kecil yang kelaparan dan haus akan kasih sayang.. Aku berada di dalam akuarium kecil, sendirian.. Pemilik toko hewan ini jarang sekali memberiku makan.. Sehingga aku sering kali menahan lapar..

Tapi suatu hari ada seorang namja membeliku dengan harga mahal.. Dengan tersenyum namja itu memperkenalkan diri..

" Joneun Kim Joong Woon imnida.. Tapi aku cukup dipanggil Yesung saja, ne? "

Ia mengangkat ku keatas tangan nya yang kecil.. Dan membelai cangkang ku dengan lembut.. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk dalam cangkang ku dengan rasa takut.. Tapi ia malah mengajak ku berbicara terus selama kami dalam perjalanan..

Setibanya kami di sebuah rumah, ia menaruhku di dalam akuarium besar yang bersih.. Ia memberiku sangat banyak makanan.. Ku beranikan diri mengeluarkan kepalaku untuk makan.. Dan ia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihatku..

" Kau pasti sangat kelaparan.. Kau sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanan mu.. "

Ia tersenyum kembali sebelum mengangkatku kembali ke telapak tangan nya.. Aku kembali meringkuk dalam cangkang ku.. Kalau-kalau ia ingin menyakitiku seperti pemilik toko hewan..

" Jangan takut seperti itu.. Aku menyayangi mu.. Kita bisa bersahabat.. Hmm sepertinya aku belum memberimu nama.. "

Ia menaruhku di atas meja makan.. Dan menunduk kan kepalanya diatas meja makan sambil menatapku..

" Ddangkkoma terdengar bagus.. "

lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kearahku.. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku.. Ia juga sering mengelus cangkang ku dengan lembut..

Aku tidak lagi jadi kura-kura malang yang haus kasih sayang.. Sekarang aku Ddangkkoma.. Kura-kura beruntung yang tak lagi harus kelaparan.. Yesung adalah orang yang sangat baik.. Ia merawatku dengan baik, membuatkan aku lelucon aneh, berbicara tiada henti tentang banyak hal padaku..

Keluarganya tak menyukaiku.. Mereka menganggapku hewan tak berguna.. Tapi Yesung langsung membelaku.. Ia bilang bahwa aku adalah perenang terhebat didunia.. Dan ia sangat bangga padaku..

Tapi kebahagiaan ku tak berlangsung lama.. Suatu hari, seperti biasa yesung sedang mengajak ku bicara.. Ia berkata ingin sekali ke toko hewan, dan membelikan ku teman.. Sesungguhnya aku tidak memerlukan nya.. Aku punya Yesung.. Ia tak pernah lelah mengajak ku bermain.. Tapi aku tak bisa membalas ucapan nya.. Ia mengajak ku, dan memasukkan ku dalam saku baju nya..

" Jangan membawanya, Yesung.. Ia akan merepotkan mu dijalan nanti.. "larang Leeteuk, umma dari Yesung

" Gwenchana umma.. Ddangkkoma kan anak yang baik.. Ia tidak akan merepotkan ku.. "

Yesung kembali membelaku.. Ia mengelus cangkangku lembut.. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang nya padaku.. Dan aku pun ingin ia merasakan kasih sayangku padanya.. Aku memanjat keluar dari saku bajunya.. Aku ingin memanjat ke atas bahu nya.. Tapi aku terjatuh.. Ditengah mobil yang berlalu lalang dihadapanku, aku hanya bisa meringkuk dalam cangkangku.. Aku takut.. Aku berharap Yesung menyadari bahwa aku terjatuh dan segera menolongku di sini.. Dan seperti nya tuhan mendengar doa ku.. Yesung berlari ke hadapan ku.. Mengangkat dan menciumku..

Dan seperti perkataan ku sebelum nya.. Kebahagiaan ku tak berakhir selama nya.. Ada mobil yang menabrak kami.. Cangkang ku jatuh jauh dari tubuh Yesung yg terbaring lemah di tengah jalan..

Aku menangis.. Tubuhku tak sekuat kelihatan nya.. Sekitar kaki tangan ku mulai mengkerut dan mengeluarkan darah.. Tapi itu semua tak menghalangiku tuk menghampiri Yesung.. Aku terus melangkah sampai ke tangan nya.. Aku mengeluskan kepalaku ditangan nya tanda bahwa aku menyayanginya.. Ia melihat kearahku dengan kepala berlumuran darah.. Lalu tersenyum manis kearahku..

" Mun..gkin.. Waktu..ku.. Ta..k.. Bany...ak.. Lag..i.. Ha..ha tap..i.. Ku..harap ki..ta se..lama..nya te..tap ber..sahabat.. Ya? Aku.. Menya..yang..i mu.. Ddang..kkoma "

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Yesung menutup mata nya.. Aku hanya bisa menghampirinya hingga bahu nya.. Aku mengelus pipi Yesung dengan kepalaku.. Menjatuhkan tetes air mata untuk terakhir kalinya.. Dan mengucapkan.. 'Aku menyayangi mu Yesung'

_END_

Another Angst FF from me^^ mind to RnR?


End file.
